The V in Valentine's Day
by ChocoPopTart
Summary: It's Sora and Roxas's one year anniversary and Roxas got a porn flick from Vanitas. Vanitas spends the night at Roxas's to hang with Ventus, leaving Roxas to stay at Sora's house. How will this turn out? SoRoku. Yaoi. Rated M for lemon. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I finally have time to start writing again, since I've been **_**very**_** busy with school lately. I'm back just in time for Valentine's Day! I'm both scared, and excited, since I'm sending something special to my guy crush, and I'm hoping that if he knows it's from me, he'll feel the same way, and not punch me in the face or kick my balls O_O**

**Anyway, away from my personal life…hope you enjoy this special Valentine's Day story!**

**Rated M for language, lemon, OOC, and yaoi.**

**Warning, if you hate yaoi, which is male x male, then press your browser's back button. Plus, why would you be here if you didn't choose the SoRoku pairing? That's just weird! Unless you're new to yaoi ;) **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Yo Sora! Wait up!"

Sora turned around to see his boyfriend Roxas running toward him. He and Roxas had been going out for a few months now, and today, Valentine's Day, was their one year anniversary.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora replied happily as the two shared a hug.

"You know what today is, right Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, silly! It's our one year anniversary!"

"Mhm! Happy anniversary babe!"

"Roxas!" the brunette exclaimed, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Sorry, but you're so cute when you blush!" the blonde replied, as Sora's cheeks became an even darker shade of red. "So, did you get the stuff?"

"Of course, _Roxy_, I got the stuff!"

"How'd you even get it anyway? Don't you have to be over 18 to get that?"

"Nah, the store clerk didn't even give a fuck. So that means later, we can fuck!"

"That's right! You remember our bet right? I gave the better blowjob to Ventus, so I'm topping!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Eh, I'm more of a bottom anyway! Just thought it would be a good experience, you know?" Sora replied.

"Sora, you're such a slut."

"I am, and I'm proud of it! And stop that! You know that turns me on! Save the music for later!"

"Alrighty then. So what should we do before our big fuckfest tonight?"

"Why don't we see a movie? It's original, but I heard this awesome horror movie just came out!"

"What's the title?"

"Vanishing on 7th Street, but it doesn't look scary. But looks pretty okay. Unless you wanna see something else?"

"Well, um, are your parents going to be home today?" the blonde asked.

"Actually, no. They're both decided to go somewhere for a few days, so they'll be back around Thursday night. Vanitas is staying at your house, since we have our freedom. Also, he wants his _time_ with Ven. You wanna like, sleepover or something? We could walk around the house naked if you wanted to!" Sora replied.

"Ok, sure! Maybe we could do some other things" Roxas stated with a wink.

"Roxy, you're such a horny bastard." the brunette replied, a wide grin on his tan face.

"I know! Just like how you're such a _slut_, since you want my cock up your ass so badly." Sora moaned. "And just in case you're wondering why I asked if your parents are gonna be home tonight, is because…I got this movie from Vanitas!" Roxas reached into his backpack and pulled out a gay porn movie. "Roxas! Why do you have that?" Sora shouted surprisingly. "SHHH! Keep your voice down! Anyway, I have it because I wanna see it! The guys look pretty sexy if you ask me. I'd bottom for them _any_ time."

Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas and said "Alright. Let's go to my house then?—Oh yeah! Don't you have to go pick up your shit first at your house?"

"Yep! You want me to meet you at your house, or do you want to come with me?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh, just meet me at my house, so I have time to prepare food and stuff for the porno." He replied. "Sora, how many times to I have to tell you to _be quiet_ about this! It's NEVER good for a dude like me and you, who everyone thinks are straight, to have a gay porn movie!"

"Jeez, if you're this riled up now, just wait till I get you in bed. You'll be putty in my hands, my little…seme." Sora replied huskily into Roxas's ear, his fingers running up the blonde's chest.

"Sora, you're lucky people are still here, or you would be up against a wall right now."

"And what would I be doing against a wall?"

"These lips, your lips, my tongue, your tongue. Get it?" Roxas said, pointing to his and Sora's tongues.

"Alright, we'll save the rest for later. I just wanted to see how far you would go in public! See you at my house!" Sora said with a wink.

"Bye Sora!" the blonde shouted, blowing a kiss to the brunette, as said brunette's cheeks turned red once more, earning a chuckle from Roxas.

* * *

_**2 hours later…**_

"Ah, perfect!" Sora said happily as he looked at the food he had just made and prepared. He had just made buttery popcorn for himself, cheese popcorn for Roxas, a few funnel cakes, and some of his signature homemade Ice Brownie Explosion, made up of a chocolate and vanilla ice cream mix covered in a hard chocolate shell with melted caramel on top, placed on a big warm triple chocolate chip brownie, fresh from the oven. As for drinks, Sora mixed together a suicide _(A soda concoction made from mixing all the sodas from each dispenser in a restaurant)_ for both him and Roxas.

"Roxas is gonna love this!" He said as he scrambled to get the tables in front of the couch and in between the television for easy food and drink access.

_Knock knock knock_

The brunette walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Roxas in a tight, black blazer that showed off his nicely built body and abs, extremely tight jeans, white Vans, and the porn movie in his left hand.

Sora, on the other hand, had on an apron covered in flour and chocolate stains. That's was it.

"Uh, Sora…why are you only wearing an apron?"

"No one's home, silly! Vanitas went to your house, remember?"

"Yeah, but, are you really gonna watch the movie with me wearing an apron?"

"Fine, I'll go change. Help yourself to your cheese popcorn. It's on the table in front of the TV. Also, I made a few gallons of suicide. It's in the fridge." Sora spoke while he walked up the stairs.

Once in his room, the brunette quickly opened his closet and drawers to find something to wear that both looked great, and seductive. After a few minutes of digging through piles of clothes, Sora finally found what he thought was stylish, sexy, and seductive.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had on some very tight jeans that outlined his ass very nicely, some blue Vans, and a very tight long-sleeve shirt that worked wonders to show off Sora's defined muscles and six-pack. Most importantly, he was going commando. Sora had no underwear.

"Damn, I look hot!" Sora assured himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, and then made his way back downstairs.

"Hey Rox…Oh. My. God." Sora whispered.

"Hey Sor! Sorry about that! It got kind of hot down here. You don't mind right?" said the blonde.

Apparently, it was hot, as Roxas had taken off his blazer and undershirt, showing off his muscular physique shaped by years of water sports. Sweat was traveling down from the hot blonde's face. Sora watched each bead of sweat as they slid down Roxas's hard body and disappeared as they got absorbed by his pants.

Now Sora felt hot too.

"Damn, that's really hot. He's so gonna be my top." the brunette whispered to himself.

"Come on Sora! Come here so we can start the movie." his boyfriend exclaimed, chuckling as a very hot and bothered, red-faced Sora came over to sit on next to his boyfriend. Roxas got up from the couch and inserted the porno into the player, sat back down next to Sora, and put his arm around him to hold him closer.

As the TV screen showed the main menu of the porn movie, Sora felt himself get hard. Roxas was right! These dudes are hot!

"Roxas, you were so right. I would bottom for them _any_ time."

"Told you! Alright, let's get this movie started." Roxas stated as he pressed Play. They each grabbed their drinks and popcorn and locked their eyes to the TV.

* * *

The film started with two blonde men apparently in a locker room at the gym.

"Hey Justin!" said the brighter of the two blondes.

"Hey Daniel! How are you?" Justin, the dirty blonde, replied.

"Pretty good! I have something really important to tell you!" said the one named Daniel.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that one brunette dude that works here from 3-11 PM? The one at the table in the front of the gym?"

"Yeah, that really hot Asian dude?"

"Yeah, well, I just found out, that he's a gay porn star."

"Really now? So, that mean we should, you know?" Justin asked questioningly.

"Yeah. It'll be fun, Justin, if you know what I mean? You know, you should be a porn star!" Daniel added with a wink.

"Shut up, you know you're hotter than me. Not to mention more buff."

"Only in bed."

The two men walked outside the gym locker room and started to work out. Their plan was going to unfold soon enough. They just needed to work up a sweat.

After the two finished working out, it was almost 11:00 PM, and the gym was practically empty except for Justin, Daniel, and the man at the help table.

"Hey man, can we get a drink?" Daniel asked the man.

"Yeah," he replied, "what can I get for you?"

"Just a Gatorade is all. You want anything Justin?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Gatorade too." replied the blonde.

The man grabbed the two men their drinks and set them on that table.

"So…what's your name?" Justin asked.

"My name's Hunter. Nice to meet you, Justin. And you are?" Hunter asked, pointing to Daniel.

"My name's Daniel. And I hear you're pretty famous now." Daniel replied.

"And what gives you that idea?" the brunette asked questioningly.

Daniel took a CD box from his backpack and showed Hunter the disk. The cover had the brunette in front, making out with a slightly taller Asian while holding the man's cock.

* * *

"Roxas, this is really corny." Sora stated. "They're just talking about some porn actor." "I know Sor. You wanna just skip the movie and go straight to our fuckfest?" Roxas asked. "Fuck yeah. Let's go."

Sora took the remote and switched off the TV, then took his boyfriend's hand and led him up the stairs to his room.

As soon as Sora closed the door to his room, Roxas pinned him against the wall and crushed his lips onto Sora's, earning a muffled moan from the shorter brunette. While still in their heated lip lock, they started to strip each other, only to break apart to take off each other's shirts. Sora was completely naked, but Roxas still had his pants on. The blonde took his hand and reached for the button and zipper, but another hand stopped him.

"Sora, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see, Roxas." Sora huskily replied.

As Roxas moaned at the tone of Sora's voice, said brunette took his own hand and unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants. He then crouched down, his face inches away from Roxas's crotch. Sora opened his mouth and put his teeth around the zipper and pulled them down. His arms pushed Roxas's pants down and revealed Roxas…wearing a speedo.

"Roxas, why are you wearing a speedo?" Sora asked.

"Uh, I thought it would be hot?"

"Roxas…"

"Alright fine! I ran out of underwear! Look at you! You went commando!" the blonde shouted.

"Ok, I just wanted to know why. But…I think it's kind of, _hot._"

Sora turned his attention back to the underwear, and the big bulge Roxas was sporting under that speedo. Sora put his mouth over the erection and breathed out onto it, earning whimpers from Roxas. He then started to rub it through the material, then started to lick and suck Roxas's dick through his speedo.

"Ahhnnnnn! Sora! That feels so good!"

The brunette then slid off the speedo and looked at Roxas's hard cock, then at his.

Roxas was about 2 inches bigger than him. Sora was 8 inches. Roxas was 10. Damn.

Sora stood up and took the lube from the top of his dresser and placed it near Roxas's feet. He stayed in his crouching position and started sucking on Roxas's cock.

"Mmm, Sora that feels really good!" Roxas moaned as Sora took more and more of Roxas in his mouth until his nose was right next to the blonde's wiry pubic hairs. He began to deepthroat Roxas's cock. The brunette took his hand and started to massage Roxas's balls as he felt the cock in his mouth go farther and farther down his throat.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhnnnn!" the blonde moaned as he started to fuck his boyfriend's mouth. Sora kept massaging Roxas's balls and moaned at the feeling of Roxas's fucking his mouth, causing the blonde's moans to increase in volume.

With his free hand, Sora took the bottle of lube and lubricated his hand to his liking. He took his middle finger and slowly pushed up his ass. Roxas opened his eyes, and saw Sora impaling himself with his finger, then slowly adding in my fingers.

"Sora, you don't know how hot you look right now." Roxas moaned.

As minutes passed and Roxas's moans increased in frequency and volume, the blonde felt a pooling feeling in his stomach.

"Ahhh! Sora! I'm gonna cu-um!" he moaned.

Sora took his mouth off of his boyfriend's dick and led him to the bed.

"Sora, what did you do that for? That was great!"

"Sorry Roxy, but I want your hot cum in my ass, not my mouth." the brunette replied as he pushed Roxas against the bedframe so that his back was against it. Sora straddled Roxas's cock, and slowly impaled himself on the blonde's huge dick.

"Ahhnn!" the boy moaned in unison.

"Sora, you're so fucking tight!"

"Roxas, you're so fucking big!"

The boys stayed still for a while to let Sora get adjusted to Roxas's size. After a brief moment, Sora started to move up and down Roxas's cock.

"Mmmm! Roxas, your cock feels so good in my ass!"

"Yeah, fucking take my cock!" Roxas replied as he started to thrust up into his boyfriend above him, meeting every downward movement the brunette made, earning loud moans from both boys. That's when Roxas found Sora's prostate.

"AHHHHNNN! RIGHT THERE ROXAS!" Sora yelled as he started to bounce more vigorously onto Roxas's dick and moaned like a wanton whore. Roxas took the back of Sora's head and smashed their lips together, their tongues clashing for dominance while the brunette continued to slam down on his first cock. The two boys moaned into each other's mouths. Roxas removed his hands away from Sora's head and placed them on Sora's hips.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Sora asked innocently.

"Sora, get down on your legs and arms." the blonde stated.

"You gonna fuck me doggy style?"

"Hell yeah." Roxas moaned into his boyfriend's ear.

Once Sora was on all fours, Roxas took the base of his dick and guided his head into Sora's tight hole. Once he was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend, he took out his whole dick, except for the head, and slammed all the way back inside.

"Ahhhnnn! You feel so good inside me! Fuck me harder!" Sora moaned.

Roxas gave a few more thrusts till he found his rhythm and started to fuck the living shit out of his boyfriend.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhnnnnn! Harder! Faster Roxas!"

The blonde quickened his pace and made his thrusts deeper and harder, striking Sora's prostate dead on with every thrust.

Roxas grabbed Sora's forehead and huskily whispered, "You like me fucking you like this Sora?"

"Ahhhhh, mmmm yeah! You're fucking me so hard! I love it!" Sora moaned back.

"Yeah, fucking take my cock. Little slut." He replied as he slapped Sora's ass.

"Fuck yeah, I'm your slut. Fuck me. Use me. I'm yours!"

"God, Sora! I love you!" Roxas shouted as he took Sora's head and twisted it enough for them to clash tongues once more. The kiss was sloppy and sticky, as they sweat more and more the longer they fucked. After what seemed like an eternity, Sora was starting to reach his climax.

"Ahhhnnn! Roxas! I'm gonna cu-AHHH!"

Sora's inner walls tightened around Roxas's cock, and the blonde thrusted harder and faster into the brunette's body until he reached his climax.

"Ah, ah, Sora!"

Roxas spurted out his hot, sticky seed inside Sora and collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

"That was pretty great Roxas. I really like you fucking me. Feels so fucking good. And thanks for going rough. You know how I like it rough." Sora winked.

"Yeah, and I love fucking you. You're so fucking tight. You wanna go another round?" the blonde asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Wanna sleep with me? We can spoon if you want."

"Sure, but what about the mess downstairs?"

"We'll clean it up when we get up." replied Sora.

Sora moved closer to Roxas and flipped over so that his back fit into Roxas's chest. He also felt the cum that he had released onto the bed from his strong orgasm. It felt all cold, but a little sticky and crusty.

"Good night Roxas. I love you."

"Night Sor. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Corny ending, I mean, who hasn't done that before? Anyway I'll try to get back to updating my story again soon! School is really getting harder, and I need to focus. And he got the Valentine's thing today, and while they were singing Mine by Taylor Swift, I was staring at him, and he caught me staring, but I didn't look away. We just stared into each other's eyes till he looked away for a second, then we started staring again till the song ended. I love today 3 But you probably don't care :P At least I got past my limit of 1000 words to 3000! :DDD

Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! 33333

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
